Current construction methods for the installation of small conduits and cables consist of excavation equipment, vibratory flows (mainly in green field settings), and various trenchless construction methods such as directional drilling and impact moles. While trenchless methods greatly reduce the surface disturbance, they are associated with significant costs. While these costs can be justified for the placement of natural gas lines or water mains, where the vendor has exclusivity and is assured a very high market penetration, the cost is difficult to justify when laying very small diameter fiber optics where initial market penetration may be only 30-35% and the vendor must operate in an aggressive competitive market environment. While the related applications describe techniques to overcome the conventional methods for installation of small conduits and cables, further improvement to even the advanced techniques of the related applications would yield greater efficiencies and cost savings.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing an improved method of installing optical fiber or other telecommunications cables in a ground surface (including, without limitation, a paved surface) and an improved system used in installation of optical fiber or other telecommunications cables in a ground surface (including, without limitation, a paved surface).